


Conspicuous

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, F/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi is so Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Conspicuous- standing out; obviousAnakin and Padme are anything but subtle.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: English Vocab Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Conspicuous

"Anakin," came Obi-Wan's exasperated voice, "You really aren't being subtle."

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Anakin with his arm around Senator Amidala's waist.

Obi-Wan just shook his head and continued on walking, pretending he wasn't seeing anything. How those two thought that no one knew of their relationship, he didn't know.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone know how to get the accent on Padme's name because I don't know.


End file.
